Christina Morgan
by YouGottaHateMe
Summary: Christina Morgan is a vampire who can't die she's stronger than everyone. Including Klaus. Not good with descriptions. hope you like. Has no beta. Story I think is kind of good.
1. Chapter 1

_A women in her early thirties comes out of a little run down hut in a village. "Christiana, come it's supper time." "But mamma I'm playing." The little twelve-thirteen year old girl replied with a pout. "Christiana Althea Viola Morgan, come here now, you must wash up before supper." Her mother warned. "Coming mamma." her mother smiled at her warmly._

" ... ." the young lady in the airplane seat stirred. Opening her eyes she came out of her dream to see the flight attendant in her face. " welcome to Mystic falls."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short but I have a lot planned for this story.**

* * *

~ YouGottaHateMe


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of the airport Christina flashed to the house she's owned for many years. She walks in heads straight her own room. "I might as well sleep im going to start school tomorrow."

As the sun hit her eyes she woke and got dressed. On her way out she grabbed a blood bag and a water out of the fridge. "So glad I had someone stock the house with food." she said aloud.

In her garage she took the tarp off her black, 1967 Chevy Impala. She still remembers the day she bought it. "Hello, baby." she says under her breathe while running her hand over the hood. Getting in the car she heads to Mystic Falls High.

Exiting the car in her heeled ankle boots, black skinny jeans, black blazer and a red tank top. She walked through the parking lot hearing people say things about her.

Christina's POV

The things people say are just so flattering to my ego. "Look at the new girl. Don't you just wanna tap that." Hearing that brings a smirk to my face. In the front office I compel the lady to let me in.

My schedule says my first class is history oh I'm going to love this class, not just because the teachers a vampire hunter.

"Hello class, today we are going to learn about the first battle the Confederacy won." "Don't you mean the battle cheated in." I say while sitting next to the newest doppelganger Elena Gilbert. "There was speculation they used 'super natural' creatures to win, but as we all know they aren't real... I'm sorry what's your name?" I smirked at this they won't have any idea who I am. "Christina Morgan" I emphasized with my accent.

Woo second chapter. Sorry they are so short I'll try to make them longer.

~ YouGottaHateMe


	3. Chapter 3

After school I walk to Elena "Hi I'm Christina" "Elena nice to meet you." she says. "Yeah well I better be going." I say putting fake disappiontment in my voice. "Hey you wanna come hang with Bonnie, Caroline and me?" "Sure" I smile.

After inviting me in which she was unknown to, we all walk into the kitchen. "So, Christina when did you move here?" asks Caroline. "I was born here then my parents moved around the world, landing us in Europe. I just got here yesterday and now I'm here." I say with a small smile. "So why'd you move back?" Inquired Bonnie. "When my parents past away i wanted to visit the place they called home one time." With the looks on there faces i knew they believed me. "Well then lets go to the Grille you can meet some more people." said Elena. I can hopefully be considered a friend with these people. Driving to the Grille we talked about normal things. At the Grille we met up with Elena's brother Jeremy and, Caroline's boyfriend Tyler. "Hey Jeremy, Tyler this is Christina." I smiled at them. "Hey." they replied.

Us girls walked and sat at table just talking. The three of us look behind Elena at the youngest Salvatore. Before they notice I look down at the table. Bit by the glimpse I got he has something up his sleeve. Before Elena can say any thing Stefan sat down near me. "Hello I'm Stefan Salvatore. I don't believe we met." " Christina. Well sorry guys but I've got to run but I'll see you at school." with a smile on my face I walked out, to plan my big entrance to the super natural world. What can I say I like to be extraordinary when I can.

Third chapter you like please right reveiws I know my wrighting needs improvement. So sorry my chapters are short.

**~YouGottaHateMe**


	4. Chapter 4

As I see the date I grow a small smile. It's the day I make my presence known and I know just how. As I drink warm blood, how I'll just casually mention I'm a vampire just and a powerful one at that.

Walking to the Boarding house, I could here them talking about Niklaus and ways to get rid if him.

* * *

Third person POV

As Christina walked in to the house everyone stopped talking. "Oh please don't let me stop you from trying to kill Niklaus." she said with a smirk. At the look she got she new she made an impression.

Damon was the first to react he pinned her up against the wall by the throat. She just smirked at him. "Who the hell are you?" "Christina Morgan" I said. "Never would have guessed." he said voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you put me down I'll explain as much as I can." " How about I just torture you." he said with a smile. "You can try but I will kill you before you inflict any kind of pain on me." I replied. "Lets see." before he could move I used my magic and propelled him through the air and, stuck him against the wall. "Damn, we got a bitch witch." him saying that just pissed me the hell off. "Never call me Bitch Damon." I said while flashing my fangs at him.

Breaking a chair near by I threw a piece of it that landed in his stomach. When I saw Caroline and Stefan about to attack I gave them an aneurism. Elena looked at Bonnie thinking she did it. "If you move I will stake Damon and I won't miss." after I said that I released Stefan and Caroline. "Now Damon would you like to come down?" I asked. "Yes" "Say your sorry." I teased. "Go to hell!" "Good enough for me." I smiled dropping him to the ground. Caroline rushed forward with a blood bag. Sitting on the couch I smiled at the annoyed and angry looks I got. "Well do want to know what I have to say?" At those words they sat down except Damon and Stefan. "Why shouldn't I kill you?" asked Damon. "If you try grabbing the stake in your alcohol supply I will use it on you." I stated with a blunt look. He scowled at me as I smirked at him.

* * *

"Let me just tell you two things. 1) I'm older than all of you. 2) I'm stronger than you will ever be. Any questions?" I asked. "So your a witch and a vampire?" Bonnie asked. "Yes" I replied. "But that's against nature." she exclaimed. "Let me explain and no questions until I say."

"I am the first ever vampire. I lived when the world was just beginning. I was created by the very first witches, I was created for the purpose to help ?"

Off of the little bit of info I gave them they looked stunned. "If you were the first vampire why do they call themselves the 'Originals'?" asked Elena. "The story of how the 'Originals' were made was twisted by me. Long story short, The original witch wanted her kids to not die, the spirits informed her and me about each other. I changed them then compelled all of them with what the spirits told me too." I said remembering the day I met Niklaus.

* * *

_As the young women walked through the village she noticed the young men watching her. As she passed a group of boys one of them caught her eye, at this she smiled. Taking her smile as an incoragement , he walked up to her. "Hello, I am Niklaus Mikaelson. Lovely to make your acquaintance." he introduced while kissing my hand. I smiled and said "I am, Christiana Morgan. You are just who I'm looking for." "Why is that." he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I was sent to see your mother. Do you know where I may find her?" He smiled at me "Follow me." he said giving me his arm._

* * *

"Christina yoohoo. You there?" Damon asked. "Excuse me, sorry just remembering some things." I replied. Giving me a weird look he pours himself a glass of scotch.

"So you are the first ever vampire" Elena stated. "Yes I am. Oh sorry I must leave." I stated getting up off the couch. "Bonnie if you want to learn more magic and, see more grimoires you may want to come over to my house. You can bring someone if you don't feel comfortable." I said smiling at her. "Why would I want your help?" she questioned. "I trained Emily Bennett in her magic, I also made a promise to train some of her gran children. I would also like to train a new witch I haven't in so many years." I said. "Now this goes out to all of you, stop trying to kill Niklaus. If anyone will kill him it will be me, and I will not kill him. Also if you do succeed, which I doubt you'll do I will torture and kill all of your loved ones while you watch." I said with a glare at Damon. "Why would you protect him, after all the things he's done." asked Stefan. "I will save anyone who can be. Just like they would all save you. But I wonder one thing?" I replied "Why don't you kill Stefan or Damon, for the things they have done?" I asked. "You can't compare what they have done to what Klaus has done." Elena argued.

"Yes you can Elena they have multiple peoples blood on their hands just like Klaus." I stated getting angrier at her. "No, Klaus is a horrible person he kills for fun." she said getting louder. "You may think he's a horrible person, but if you grew up with a mother who hated your very existence and the closest thing to a father hunted you down for at least a thousand years. I think you would be a little bitter and not care I'm pretty sure he's not gonna be a perfect person who loves everyone. Also add betrayal you might end up like Klaus." I said with my voice a little raised. "So my parents are gone doesn't mean I'll end up a horrible person." said Elena with anger. "You are a horrible person, Elena." I said with a deadly calmness to my voice. "Enlighten me, please." she said with sarcasm. "Ok, you wanna know. Here you string along two brothers that love and care for you deeply. When once someone came into their lives and tore their brotherhood apart. You do it all over again, by not choosing. I don't think you deserve either one. I saw what happened the first time I don't wanna see it happen again." I said with an ice cold voice, leaving I looked at them all. "You must not let anyone know what I am. I will tell in my own time." I said walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

As I get home I get a text from Bonnie.

**Bonnie:** Hey I'll be at your house tomorrow at 1:00

**Christina:** Ok see you then.

Grabbing my guitar I walk into the woods, until I found a clearing me and Nikay would hangout. When we met. As I start to play random chords I hear a twig snap a little part away.

"I can hear you, so just come out." I said out loud. "Very well, I hoped you would hear." hearing that voice stopped me from moving. "Now I was wondering who you are and, how you found this clearing." asked Niklaus.

"I found this clearing many years ago." I stated. "Okay, so who are you?" Niklaus inquired, while throwing me into a tree. "Great your just the same, very angry." while he was looking at me confusedly I saw my guitar in pieces. "Damn it my guitars broken." I yelled while my face contorted. "Sweetheart just calm down or I'll kill you." said Niklaus angrily.

Laughing I didn't notice Niklaus running at me with a stake. I did notice it when the stake was slammed into my heart. I might not die but he didn't know that.

With the stake in my heart I looked him in the eye and whispered "Fuck you." than I fakely died. Seeing the smirk on his face as he walked away, made this all the more better. With him out of hearing range I slipped the stake out of my chest with a groan. Getting off the ground I walked back home, and grabbed a blood bag and chugged it straight down. "God i need a drink." What better a place than the Salvatore boarding house? Getting in my car I drove over to the house. I could here Niklaus talking about some shit.

Walking through the door i went straight to Damon's little alcohol cart thing. "Christina stay away from my alcohol." Damon warned. "No Damon you have the best in town and I got killed today." I told him with scowl. "Who?" Stefan asked. "That would be Mr. Big Bad Wolf right here." I replied with a smirk and nod towards Niklaus.

"How in the hell are you alive?" He asked bewildered. "Lets just say I'm a little invincible to people on Earth." I said before downing my whiskey.

Sorry the chapters are small. I didn't know where to end it so in ending it here. I'll be posting chapter six tomorrow probably, hopefully you like the story.

**~YouGottaHateMe**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello sorry I haven't posted I try but my computer was busted. Heres chapter six. _

_Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries, not mine if it was so much more Boyxboy would be present. _

As Klaus looked at me angrily Stefan walked by with a smirk. "Goodbye, Elena wants to talk." At the sound of her name I wrinkled my nose. "So Nikkay, how have you been the last thousand years?" I questioned. Huffing he just walked out the door. "Well bye I'm going to the Grille." I said walking out.

Heading to the Grille I see Stefan and Elena talking, listening I hear Elena trying to get Stefan to stop drinking human blood. Walking over I walk up to Stefan. "Hey Stefan come have a walk with me." I said implying it was a demand. As he got up Elena tried to stop him. "Stefan don-""Elena don't Stefan can make his own decisions, well except now, and you can't stop him, your just a puny human." I cut her off. As I grabbed Stefan and hooked our arms."So Stefan, I hear you have a bit of a blood problem." I said with a smile "I don't really care I'm a vampire after all." he replied. Stopping I looked at him "Oh shut it will you." I said "You know you care and that you hate drinking human blood, but you love the taste."I kept going, "So, I'm going to help you with your problem."I finished."Why would you help me?" he asked "Like I said I help people who are worth saving." I smiled at him. He gave me a skeptical look. "Fine." he said. "Good now your going to buy me some alcohol." I said with a smile."Sure"

Walking into the Grille we both noticed Elena, Caroline and,Bonnie sitting and talking. I looked away then I heard Elena say "She's such a bitch." Looking were Elenas' gaze landed, I saw that it was on mine and Stefans arms which were still interlocked.

Smirking I pulled Stefan to the bar. "I believe you owe me a drink." I said to Stefan. "I believe so." he replied.

As me and Stefan kept drinking I noticed the girls leaving. "Stefan I have one question, why do you love Elena?" I asked. " There's just that thing that makes want to love her, or when she smiles it makes me smile." He replied with a small smile. "See you may not think you can be saved but you can." I said getting up. "Well night Stef, we'll start tomorrow." I said walking my arm Stefan turn me around and hugged me, I tensed. "Thank you, Christina." I smiled and hugged him back "Your welcome Stef." I said. Walking a way I smiled that was the first hug since, well along time. At home I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Waking up to the banging on my front door, I walked out into the hallway. Looking at the clock on the wall, I noticed the time 12:59. Running to the door I opened it to see Bonnie standing in the porch.

"Hello, come in." I said opening the door wider. As she walked in she had awe in her face. "Let me change and we'll start." running full speed up stairs I got changed into red skinny jeans, British flag shirt and, black Vans.

* * *

Running downstairs I saw Bonnie sitting at my counter. "Let me get a grimiore and we can leave." I said. "Where are we going?" she asked."The boarding house, you think I'd let you practice here and brake things?" I questioned. Shaking her head she followed me to the library. Grabbing the oldest looking book I made my way to the front door. Walking out and locking my door as Bonnie walked to her car,I went to the garage and got into my Impala.

Driving to the boarding house, found the page in my grimoire about the spell I used on Damon the other day. Parking in the drive way i got out and pushed open the front door yelling, "Honey I'm home." Watching Damon run down the stairs closely followed by Stefan, i smiled at them. "What are you doing here?" asked Damon. "If you must know I'm here to train Bonnie." I said looking over my shoulder. "Why here?" he asked. "Because it was here or the Mikaelson house, and I thought you wouldn't kill Bonnie." I replied. "Damon can I borrow you?" I asked. "No, now bye." he replied. "Fine then Stef can me and Bonnie use you?" I asked with my best puppy dog face. "Sure" he said.

"Ok so Bonnie i want you to clear your mind." "Good now picture your magic wrapping around Stef." I said. Feeling the magic come out of her, "Now try to push Stefan against the wall." As Stefan moved we both heard Elena enter the boarding house. Seeing Stefan against the wall she grabbed a paper weight and smashed it into the back of my head. Falling down I hit the floor, causing Bonnie to lose concentration. Rushing at Elena I pinned her against the wall. Baring my fangs I pushed Stefan and Bonnie back up against the wall with my magic. Piercing my fangs into her neck I quickly brought them out and started to suck the blood out of her main artery.

* * *

Sorry its so short I didnt know how to end it so I ended it their. Any mistakes plese tell me about them. ~YouGottaHateMe


End file.
